


My favorite things

by Soratonin (Baekhanded)



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Dessert & Sweets, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Sweet, confessions and confectionaries, it doesn't go as planned, sora starts baking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28359816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baekhanded/pseuds/Soratonin
Summary: Sora's been really in to baking lately! But his combinations aren't always a home run, but you wouldn't be able to tell from Riku. The boy's so lovestruck he'd brave anything to see Sora smile
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 42





	My favorite things

**Author's Note:**

> For Beth in the holiday exchange!! They gave a super cute prompt of sora making really odd combinations of cookies and riku being the only one strong enough to stick it out basically! I hope i did it justice for you//// I really enjoyed it!! I hope you had a happy holiday!!

Ever since he’d been learning cooking from Little Chef, Sora had decided baking was on his list, and he was gonna perfect it. He knew that unique combinations- things that you didn’t typically think went well together, sometimes tended to go well together! At least he thought they did, so that’s the approach he went with when he began his baking!   
  
Cookies were his first big step. They were...well probably the easiest? You could make things up as you went along, right? Right! So that’s what he did!

For some reason Kairi had fallen out of being his taste tester, he still didn’t know why she was suddenly unavailable every time he was trying something new, but Riku never flaked on him! He was always around whenever Sora had tried something new! 

He’d admit, it took him an embarrassingly long time to figure out that his combinations were actually vile and not working, Riku’s poker face was impenetrable and Sora didn’t think to read between the lines on his expressions. Not until he found his poor friend somehow pale and green hovering near the bathroom, ready to puke. 

It hadn’t been that bad to  _ him. _ But he did have a steel stomach...maybe his own taste buds were shot?? This was exactly why he needed Riku!! He had become even more determined to make better and better cookies, or at least better flavor combos. He never let his friend know he knew he’d been lying about the earlier ones, and Sora had gotten really good at sneaking around and seeing how Riku reacted to his later batches. 

Sora was proud to announce that he hadn’t thrown up again ever since!

But then another thing came to his mind as he was mixing ingredients; why was Riku being so nice about his horrible creations? Any time before he would have jumped at the chance to tell Sora he had messed up or at least could do better.

So why…?

He ended up overmixing and over baking that batch, but even still Riku tried them with a blank face, that morphed into a smile with a small “You’re getting better and better, Sor.” 

And Sora’s heart...well  _ soared. _

He felt his cheeks flush and he grinned, rubbing the back of his head (and rubbing flour and dough into it too, his hands were a mess). Riku had a tint of pink to his cheeks when he left, and Sora belatedly worried he might have made him sick again!! Could an overbaked cookie make you sick?!

\---

It had been three weeks since that revelation, or well the confusing thought of  _ why _ at least. Sora was still no closer to knowing, which was frustrating him beyond belief! He knew how he felt, he knew that he’d been working and yearning for Riku’s praise for forever, for as long as he can remember! It’s why he had always been so competitive with the other boy, he wanted him to acknowledge him, he wanted him to be  _ proud  _ of him, impressed. He wanted Riku to  _ look  _ at him, and that had never really changed. 

But now it seemed he’d gotten what he’d wanted, and he didn’t know what it meant. Did Riku figure out his secret feelings? Sora had never changed how he acted around the other, so that couldn’t have been an out, Kairi had figured it out and promised never to tell, and Sora trusted her with his life and then some, so he knew she wouldn’t have told him no matter what. It’s not like Riku could pressure her into telling him anyways, Kairi was the strongest of all three of them and they didn’t stand a chance of making her do something she didn’t want to do.

So what had changed…?

Was he just entertaining Sora’s whims because of what had happened? Was this...was it all feelings based on guilt?

That thought had affected his cooking, no matter what Sora’s emotions always managed to find a way out. He forced his smile even as Riku’s face shifted as he tried it, as if he could taste his own sadness and guilt as he was baking them.

“It’s not bad, you don’t need to look at me like that it-I dunno there's just something off this time…” 

So...he’d mention if it was off, that was something at least. Sora tilted his head and tried to get Riku to explain, but it didn’t take long for the other to clam up and make his escape.

Ultimately, as it was wont to do whenever Sora had a problem he couldn’t figure out, Kairi helped him out.

Sora’s mood had affected his cooking and Kairi had no trouble telling him his soup tasted sad so he better spill the beans or she’d snuggle it out of him. Naturally it made him laugh and sigh. He couldn’t keep secrets from her, she always saw right through him.

“Do you think Riku only puts up with me ‘cause he feels guilty?” 

It was quiet for too long, Sora started to get nervous, he looked to Kairi to see an expression of utter disbelief on her face. 

“Sora, what?” She sounded like she was seconds away from calling him silly or dumb.

He felt his cheeks start to heat up in embarrassment, “I mean- I know some of my stuff’s made him sick, but he never said anything about it, and I know you ran off the moment you knew I wasn’t that great cause you knew i’d be sad if you said something and you knew you’d gag if you tried anymore so...I mean…”

She sighed the biggest, most dramatic sigh for her petite size, “Sora, I want you to really think about this okay? If the positions were switched, would you tell Riku his cookies were shit?”

Sora’s eyes widened and he shook his head, “NO! Of course not!! It’d hurt his feelings!! I don’t wanna hurt his feelings Kairi!”    


  
She nodded patiently, “Okay, why don’t you want to hurt his feelings, aside from the fact that you’re a good person, and he’s your best friend?”

He blinked owlishly, “Cause- gosh Kairi that’s a silly question! Cause he deserves to feel happy! Proud!! Cause I love him and I wanna see him happy!”

Her face had brightened and a mischievous little smile curled her lips like a cheshire cat, “Cause you what him?”

“I love him!” 

Oh.

_ Oh. _

“Kairi! No!! He- no he couldn- not -he doesn’t feel that way! Not about me!! He’s just- He’s Riku! He’s my friend!!” His face was on fire!

Kairis smile softened, “Test it.”

“H-how?!”

“You’re a smart boy, Sora. You’ll figure it out.”

He pouted at her, but her well of infinite wisdom was closed for business.

\---

It took awhile, but Sora did eventually figure out a way, it was scary if he was honest- he was gonna be risking a lot if Riku figured out his real meaning and Kairi was wrong. But if he played his cards right he could mark it off as just a friendship thing, ha, yknow,  _ friendship _ .

He shook his head in determination and took a deep breath, puffing up as he looked at the yellow fruit he’d combined into his dough. This was his best cookie yet.

He’d made sure that the place was clean and there wasn’t a single sign of the certain yellow fruit to be seen when Riku came knocking. Sora skipped to the door and smiled up at him, “Right on time valiant taste tester! The first batch just came out a bit ago and are at prime eating temp!”    


  
Without a thought he took Riku’s hand and led him through the house to the kitchen where the cookies were on a cooling rack, but one had already been set out aside a glass of milk for Riku.

He skirted to the side as Riku looked at him in amusement and took his seat (the seat sora said belonged to King cookie) “What’s this one?” He asked as he picked up the treat and turned it this way and that.

“You tell me! It’s a surprise!” He grinned and gripped his hands together tightly to keep them from revealing his nerves.

Riku rose a brow and shrugged, this wasn’t something Sora hadn’t done before, he was known for being a teaser. But he just...took a bite.

Sora held his breath.

Riku’s face shifted from confusion to realisation and his cheeks flushed as he looked to Sora for an explanation probably.

Sora’s nerves burst, “I- well you know what it is huh I can tell from your face- I , I mean I don’t wanna ruin anything so it can mean whatever you want but ultimately it’s the same! It’s - I just- you’re important to me Riku, in whatever way you want to be but I don’t- I don’t want to lose you, I want to make sure that...no matter what our destinies are intertwined...it doesn’t have to mean anything more than just- yknow friends but it doesn't just have to mean friends either! It’- it’s completely up to you. I-i’m happy just knowing you.”

Riku let him ramble, he didn’t stop him and just stared. 

His poker face was impenetrable and Sora felt like crying, he felt tears pricking at his eyes and he didn’t want Riku to see that and call him a cry baby.

Then Riku moved and Sora tensed, stuck in place determined not to run. He felt Riku’s hands, calloused from the life he’d lead but still careful- gentle, cup his face. His thumbs wiped at his cheeks and the softest smile Sora had ever seen pulled his lips.

“Crybaby… I didn’t think- never in a million years Sora. Not for me. Not after everything. I don’t deserve it- hey, no I let you talk,” Riku covered his mouth with a hand, '' I'm selfish through and through it seems, cause I want you in any way you’ll let me have you.” 

Sora’s eyes were sparkling, he was starting to beam and his excitement translated through his body in aborted little bounces that had Riku laughing and removing his hand. He pressed a small kiss to Sora’s forehead and Sora just radiated happiness, leaning up onto his tiptoes to press a kiss to the other’s nose.

“Don’t think i'm gonna let you get away with saying you don't’ deserve me, cause that’s the silliest thing i’ve ever heard in my  _ life! _ You deserve all the worlds!!” Sora huffed but didn’t move his arms from around Riku’s neck.

Riku just smiled and held up the other half to the cookie he’d bitten to Sora’s mouth, “And yet I’ve got all I need right here.”

**Author's Note:**

> i REALLY HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!


End file.
